Life Shorts
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: A bunch of shorts based around and from my Life series. Multiple ratings from K-M, multiple pairings from Dom/Letty, Brian/Mia, Leon/Elena, Charlotte/Hobbs


_I believe I made a promise a long time ago to write some shorts from my Life series. Here's the first one- unseen short from Life in LA. Takes place after Letty's left Dom and is staying with her mum. ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I slammed my car door shut behind me, barely stopping to lock it up before I made a beeline for the shop in front of me. I was a woman on a mission. I had shit I needed to do and damn it no one was going to talk me out of it.

"Hi there can I help you?" I smiled tensely at the girl who was standing at the counter.

"Appointment for Letty."

"Ah yes, come on back here. I'll just go let Charlie know you've arrived." She said as she led me to the small room at the back of the shop.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked in, letting her shut the door behind me as she left me alone.

"Letty?"

"Yes." I cleared my throat as a tall tatted blonde walked into the room.

"Belly botton piercing right?" She asked as she looked over her sheet of paper with my details on it.

"Yeah."

"Alright, you ready?"

"You bet." I said as she instructed me to lift my shirt. She spent a few minutes marking a dot on my skin, making sure it was even before she loaded up her jewellry gun.

"This is probably gunna hurt a little." She warned and I nodded. I was so fucking numb right now to any sort of pain I doubt I'd feel it.

"Here we go." I felt the slightest sting, as the gun made a load click but other then that I felt nothing.

"Alright, let me just screw this ball on and you're good to go. Keep the wound clean for a least the next two weeks to prevent infection. Don't take the bar out for at least a month, or it will just close up."

"Got it. Thanks."

"No worries, Beth will fix up the bill out the front at th counter." She spoke before leaving me to it.

"How did you go?"

"Fine, thanks." I spoke as I settled the bill. She seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to stick around and chat.

"Have a great day."

"Yeah." I mumbled as I left the shop and headed for my car. Me having a good day was highly unlikely.

* * *

 _At the club_

"What will it be love?" The bar tender asked as I slid into the only vacant seat at the bar.

"Vodka. Better make it a double." I ordered as I glanced around.

"Coming right up." I gave the club a once over. The music was horrible and the mass of bodies on the dance floor was less then appealing.

"Here you go, double Vodka." The bartender spoke up as he slid a glass towards me.

"Thanks." I spoke as I threw down a couple of bills to cover my drink and a tip.

I tipped my drink back, downing the clear liquid in one hit but I barely felt the burn. Would I ever feel anything ever again?

"Another." I raised my glass to the bartender, he nodded and a short time later I had a new glass in my hand.

"Okay, lets go." I mumbled to myself as I downed the glass for a second time and headed out to the dance floor.

 _Yeah Yeah Yeah_

I groaned in annoyance as the music switched to some upbeat typical club song. I hadn't drunk enough to not care yet. I pushed my way through the mass of bodies, working my way into the center. I caught a few heads turning my way as I swung my hips to the beat.

I had barely stopped when two hands grabbed my waist. I tried not to cringe, after all this is what I was here for. A no strings attached hook up to forget about Dominic Fucking Toretto for one night. Yeah it was immature but I gave no fucks. He wanted to fuck Tran, fine he could go fuck her but tonight I was letting loose and giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Fuck girl." My dance partner groaned in my ear as I ground my hips into his groin.

"Thats the plan. Stick around and you might just get lucky." I spoke back as we really started to dance. Our bodies were grinding, bumping and rolling against each other. I could feel the effects hard against my arse.

"What do you say we get out of here?" My dance partner asked.

"Lead the way." I spoke as I let his eyes for the first time. He was alright looking, not my usual type but shit did I really have a type? Tall, built. sexy and cheater was my type.

I shook my head to clear it, letting Mr No-Name lead me from the club and out into open air.

"Where to?" He asked me.

"Come with me." I spoke as I headed for the alley way beside the club. It was dark and secluded enough to do the job

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

I tried to ignore the skin crawling sensation that was happening everywhere this guy touched. His hands were everywhere, groping harder then necessary.

"Shit." He hissed as I ran my hand down the front of his jeans, stroking him through his pants.

"Like that?" I asked as his lips finally left my neck.

"Yeah." He groaned as I did it again but this time harder. I grabbed the button and unsnapped it quickly before tugging down his zipper. I didn't even glance down to watch him spring free, I honestly just wanted this over and done with.

"Holy shit, I'm going to blow if you keep that up baby." He groaned out as I grabbed him, stroking him up and down as I gained speed.

"Yeah? That good huh?" I gasped out as his hands ran over the front of my jeans.

"The best baby." I felt his hands make quick work of my button and zipper, sliding in as two fingers roughly entered me.

"Relax man, ease up." I snapped as I squeezed him hard in warning.

"How about you just take care of me for no-"

"JOHNNY!" Our heads snapped to the beginning of the alley way. A girl stood there hands on hips, looking furious as she stormed towards us. I quickly retracted my hands and pushed his away from my jeans as I righted myself.

"Carly, baby I can explain." The guy tried as he quickly pushed his dick back in his pants.

"Really? I'd love to hear your explanation for this one." She shouted, her face crumpling on the last word. Fuck, un- _fucking_ -believable. I go to get Dominic out of my system and I end up with a cheater.

"I just...You know I-"

"Don't tell me you love me." She screamed. Side stepping them both I turned and headed for the exit. I looked back briefly as I shook my head to clear it, neither of them had noticed me missing, both too caught up in fighting with one another.

"Tonight was a fucking fail." I mumbled to myself as I unlocked my car and got in, starting up the engine before I pulled out of the car park. I sighed flipping the radio off, preferring the silence to the love song playing on the radio. I headed back to ma's, I needed a shower to get Mr cheater of me. I was officially done. I was swearing off men until further notice, they were more trouble then they were worth.


End file.
